Talk:Borderlands 2
I think it's fine that this article exists, but I don't like the picture. Though, I don't want to just up and remove it myself. 31stCenturyMatt 01:10, March 27, 2010 (UTC) - I made something a bit more appropriate. Is this more to your liking? --Mailia 20:00, March 27, 2010 (UTC) That's great, very nice work. 31stCenturyMatt 20:12, March 28, 2010 (UTC) The "cover art" The cover art doesn't really bring anything to the article and just makes it longer. And it's not really that well made, as no one would really use an in-game shot from the previous game in the series as a cover art, so I suggest it to be removed. Mailia 18:54, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Wait a second. Aren't you the person who put it there in the first place? It seems that way, according to the section above this.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 18:58, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Nope. Not my addition. Check the revisions again. Mailia 19:03, October 7, 2010 (UTC) I see. you added the logo. I suppose you're right, on second thought. It's inaccurate info in an article. Remove it again if you wish, but just don't "undo" because my last revision was to clean up the article a bit.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 19:07, October 7, 2010 (UTC) I'll be honest, half the reason I undid you in the first place was because I thought it was Matt of the Wastes who made that edit, and typically "undoing" him is never a bad move. My bad, it was more reflex than anything.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 20:12, October 7, 2010 (UTC) right|100px|image placed here for safe keeping on gearbox.com ive noticed on gearbox.com they have 4 projects and 2 of them are unamed. is it possible that 1 of them is borderlands 2/borderworlds? Atomichunter 18:49, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :yes, it is possible. i cant tell much from the wording used by mr pitchford though. keep an eye on it though. 19:28, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Website Link for your convenience: http://borderlands2.com/ The second link under references on the artical page is a good read. Some of it seems quite intersting and exciting. Some of it I will have to see before I can decide if I like it or not. -- 20:06, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Scans of the GI article. Get 'em while they're hot. Dämmerung 20:30, August 10, 2011 (UTC) The art is pretty cool. The enemies look badass. The guns do look unique and different. Im not sure if its just me but the only vehical shown looks like the ride from Halo minus the turret on top. Lets hope they dont go there. 20:38, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Salvador the Gunzerker From reading the "Scans of the GI" artical linked by Dammerung above, It would seem that Duel-wielding is his Action Skill. This gives him the ability to use two of the same type of weapon for a short period of time the same way Roland can drop his Turret or Lilith can enter Phasewalk. Very interesting. 21:07, August 10, 2011 (UTC) : According to the interview with Randy P (viz. video on gameinformer.com), action skills are richer overall. And apparently the all-new-and-improved Zerker can still Zerk with his fists while raging, too, old-style. Makes me wonder how much the remaining classes will be tweaked-and-improved versions of the old classes. Gunsiren. Gunhunter. Gunsoldier. gives me a real Cheat Commandos vibe Dämmerung 21:12, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Im hoping Phasewalk makes a reappearence. I love that skill. Though i was wrong about the ability to Duel-wield the same type of weapon. Apparently he can Duel-wield any two weapons at the same time while in his Active Ability mode. 21:16, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Also, I.N.A. Claptrap will now be fighting on the same side as the "Vault Hunters" instead of against them. I would like to see a tag team with my old Friend Clappy against the forces of EVIL. That could be fun and quite amusing as well. 21:34, August 10, 2011 (UTC) teaser trailer +1 internet to raz for digging up that little gem. is it the gas talking or is salvador wearing a DK pin? 07:05, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :one (i) assumes it is |>|<|. however i am also sure there will be no end of revision to his page once there is one re: trivia = dead kennedys. 10:31, August 16, 2011 (UTC) It will be AWESOME! (In Spongebobe voice) 99.100.233.9 (Talk) 13:01, 16 August 2011 Erdium... Eredian Obvious connection. But it still needs to be said. The only question is whether they created it, or mined it? 21:11, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Iridium(spelled Eridium in the G.I. artical) is a real, albeit rare, mineral that can be found on earth. Mining for Eridium is one of the reasons for the orginal settelment of Pandora. Eridians( Aliens) were most likely named after the Mineral, not the other way around. 21:27, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Eridium probally isn't misspeled, it's probally named after Iridium. Eridians probally invented it and stored it in the ground. They probally think everyone wants to steal it, that's why they are hostile. I'm not looking for a fight, i'm just saying what I think. Purple dempsey 222 18:27, September 4, 2011 (UTC) The new classes action skills I was thinking that if there is a new Soldier class, the turret drop might be sweet if you could equipe any weapon from your inventory. Imagine a Mongol turret or A Steel Anarchy turret. I guess we will find out next year. Awesome. 12:53, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Manufacturers Stream from Gamescom confirmed that Atlas and S&S are no longer making weapons.Beware the clap 20:33, August 19, 2011 (UTC) F*ck they'd better get some good lookin' replacements then :-p I... I am the King! 17:50, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Story writer Howdy, Not sure where it would fit best into the page, but it might be cool info to mention that Anthony Burch of "Hey Ash Whatcha Playin'" is writing the story for Borderlands 2. Just a thought :) please slap it in the article if you can find a good spot! - 04:32, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Borderlands 2 Podcast Game Informer released yesterday a special edition podcast about the game answering some questions and giving new information about the game. DuckmanBR 19:48, September 2, 2011 (UTC) new video of BL2 Gameplay Didnt see this anywhere here so im adding it. Chech this out. WOW just WOW. 15:16, September 4, 2011 (UTC) : Working from a lower-res version, I did my best to capture those zerker skills at Talk:Salvador. Will take another pass from your mo'betta version. Dämmerung 17:10, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Theres that. Did you see the GUNS! and the very end with Salvador giving the double salute when he was flung off the dam? DAM!!!!!! Again WOW. 17:25, September 4, 2011 (UTC) : So much detail, so many pending unanswered questions. Can't tell if the variable ROF is a Vladof feature or a class attribute or something else. And that final double-number-one fall-off-the-map animation (which is awesome) suggests that explosions now throw you around, just like rocket blasts would throw around enemies in BL1. (though I don't remember actually knocking an enemy off the map in BL1, ever). (time to roll up a new Bombardier and test that memory) Dämmerung 17:45, September 4, 2011 (UTC) DLCs Recently, on the Borderlands 2 website, the plans for the Borderlands 2 DLCs and what thet contain was leaked and taken off soon after . Here they are: *DLC 1 : Claptrap's Master Plan *DLC 2 : The Battle of Fyerstone *DLC 3 : Marcus-land *DLC 4 : Hyperion's Mecha-Robot Invasion *DLC 5 : Claptrap's Last Chance 19:34, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Atlas out of bussines? Yeah right... I heard that the Atlas will not be returning to Borderlands 2 is becouse they where but out of bussines in the end of Secret Armory of General Knoxx. THAT MAKES NO SENSE!!! They are said to be the biggest and richest manufactered controlling alot of worlds and making food, space ships, suitcases etc. Their even have their own Private army! (Although Hyperion has that to). It would make no sense that they would be put out of bussines becouse General Knoxx is killed and his armory has destroyed. He and his army whas just a small part of the Crimson Lance witch is just a small part of the Atlas Corporation! I understand that they have forsaken Pandora but the arcticle claim otherwise! How can this be? Harald97 16:17, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Because it's already been confirmed. They're out of business. 11:42, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Where exactly does it say they're out of business? I think it makes more sense that they simply abandoned further efforts on Pandora. 02:17, September 28, 2011 (UTC) : it says this in the Game Informer artical. I do think it say that Atlas is put out of business on Pandora. It does not say if it is put out of buiness everywhere. 02:59, September 28, 2011 (UTC) : Ok, thanks. The article on the wiki joust said that they were out of bussines. Harald97 20:46, October 5, 2011 (UTC) modder all i wont to know is will they make it harder to modde this game i am tired of modders in borderlands 1 :that is the idea behind the move to cloud saves, yes. 20:28, September 23, 2011 (UTC) i beleve there is a video on youtube mentioning a new weapon type http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jQF7GQjTjsM 12 mins 32 secs in . a bullet hose. with 3+ barrels and a new ammo type. smaller rockets.. if someone wants to add that info the new ammo type was gyro jets http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jQF7GQjTjsM 4:45 More colors suddenly? Hasn't anyone noticed the fact there's more vegitation? Is it because the giant H blocking out the sun/moon helped this because they let off too much heat for anything to grow? 03:02, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Not sure about the giant H. One of the complaints by many players is that there was not enough veriaty in the environments, so they are adding more "colors". Since we have only seen a "small portion of the planet" so far, that leaves room for them to expand in this area of the game. 03:14, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Since this takes place 5 years after the first game, it should be at the begining of winter on Pandora. Perhaps that is when the vegitation is at it's fullest since the summer is so hot. 01:56, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Pandora is a big place. The change in climate isn't due to the seasons changing, it's a location change. 13:05, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Release Date Until GBX actually announces the release date, i think we should just avoid mentioning on the article what different websites are saying and keep it here until further notice. But thats just me.. anyone else? 18:30, November 27, 2011 (UTC)